


Surrendering Control

by CosmicStardustx



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStardustx/pseuds/CosmicStardustx
Summary: Kai is forced to become the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises.He is tired, overworked and hates being in control all the time.He sees no end to his misery, until Yuriy sets him free by tying him up.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness





	Surrendering Control

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 2 of 12 of Smutness to one and all! 
> 
> Let's get to it!

When BIOVOLT fell, Voltaire defected to Russia, and when BEGA fell, Voltaire demanded that Kai return to Russia and learn the ropes of Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai had resisted, but Voltaire had threatened to cut him out of the will. When Kai had resisted some more, Voltaire said he’d burn the entire enterprise to the ground personally, before handing it over to anyone else. He had said any misery caused by loss of jobs would be Kai’s fault. Crumbling under the pressure, Kai had agreed. Begrudgingly taking the role of Voltaire’s right hand man from the tender age of 16. When Kai turned 20, Voltaire handed him the ropes and retired because his health was beginning to fail. 

The official responsibility was on Kai’s shoulders, entirely out of obligation and against his will. 

Kai was now 24 and _done_ .

He was tired and it was barely the middle of the day. He was driving to yet another meeting, already hankering for more coffee after he had three cups at the office and one at home. He was beginning to see why his grandfather had heart problems. That much caffeine would be enough to set off a bear’s heart into overdrive. He spotted a coffee shop and pulled up outside of it. 

“Just the largest, strongest, black coffee you have, to go, no room for cream, as hot and fast as possible,” he rambled off when he walked in, before the guy at the counter had a chance to greet him, “Please,” he added quickly, so it didn’t seem like he was snapping at the blameless barista. 

“We’re brewing a fresh pot now,” The guy behind the counter said apologetically, blinking lightly at the rapid fire order he had been given, wondering if that customer should be having any more coffee at all. It then clicked he was talking to _Kai Hiwatari_. “Would you mind waiting for a few minutes? Please, Sir?” he added, panicked. 

He sighed. He needed the breather anyway. Two minutes of peace, two minutes of nobody bothering him. His phone hadn’t stopped ringing even in the car until he turned it off. He had only just turned it on, and it was already vibrating against his leg.

“Fine,” Kai said, giving him a small smile as he paid and dropped a tip larger than the barista would earn from the whole day’s pay into the tip jar, as a silent thank you for the break. He then walked around to the side to await the tonic that would get him through the day before the barista could say anything. 

"Kai?" said a smooth voice behind him. 

In his exhausted and distracted state, attention focused entirely to the machine brewing his liquid heaven, he hadn’t heard his name being called. It had been months since he had been called anything other than Sir or Mr. Hiwatari, with the occasional _Boss_ thrown in there.

" _Kai_?" The voice came again, closer this time. 

Kai heard it, and cringed, hoping it wasn’t someone from the media. Some days he really regretting becoming so recognizable. He’d have to cut off all his hair, or dye it to a colour that could get him lost in the crowd. Or maybe start wearing face paint again, perhaps red shark fins. Then people would think he was just a cosplayer or something. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around, his prepared speech of shutting people down ready to burst through his lips. 

It took his eyes a moment to connect the dots when he saw ocean blue eyes staring back at him, and the person they belonged to.

"Yura?!" His tired eyes lit up as his mouth fell open. His heart fluttered in his chest but he otherwise remained motionless. Could it really be _him_ standing there? After all those years of agonizing over whether or not to track down his former captain, here he stood before him in the flesh? Surely this was a dream. A caffeine induced hallucination. 

Yuriy bridged the gap between them and pulled Kai into a warm, tight hug. Bright blue eyes shining with blinked back tears as he rested his chin into Kai’s shoulder blade. 

Kai remained frozen, arms at his side until he managed to shake himself out of the shock and awkwardly hug his former captain back. The touch convincing him that this was real and indeed not a hallucination. 

Yuriy chuckled inwardly, physical contact was still difficult for the Kai. Some things never changed. 

Kai squeezed tighter, grateful. Grateful to have found Yuriy completely by chance and to have an actual real hug, from Yuriy of all people, in what felt like years. It possibly could have been years, Kai had no idea anymore. Yuriy squeezed back, pressing himself flush against Kai. 

When they pulled apart, Yuriy’s eyes glistened. Fortunately for him, Kai’s order was called and he turned around to collect it. Yuriy used that moment to quickly compose himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuriy said, “And how are you?” 

“I’m..alright, and I live here. You?” 

“You live in the cafe?” Yuriy said, raising a cheeky eyebrow. 

Kai rolled his eyes, a laugh bursting through him. Yuriy hadn't changed. That remark had made all the awkwardness melt away. it felt as if he was talking to Yuriy back in their teenage again.

The vibrating against Kai’s leg turned relentless and he pulled out his phone to check the screen. Sighing, he looked at Yuriy. 

"I have to go," he said to Yuriy, reluctance creeping into his voice, “But..maybe..”

"Oh," Yuriy's bright eyes dimmed, but picked up on what Kai wanted quickly. Just as reluctant to let Kai go, he rooted around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out his phone, handing it to Kai. "Give me your number, let's keep in touch properly this time, yeah?". Yuriy wasn't going to take the chance 

They had kept somewhat in touch through email over the years, but that had died down, especially in the last year or so. 

Kai’s eyes brightened as he looked down at the device held to him and punched in his number, feeling giddy as he handed it back to Yuriy. 

"I'll text you," he said, taking his phone back. 

"I look forward to it," Kai said before he could stop himself. He stood around, fiddling with the lid of his cup, unsure what to say or do. Before he could think of anything else to, Yuriy had him wrapped in another warm hug, feeling Kai’s vibrating phone against his own leg. 

"Go or you'll be late." Yuriy said with a small smile, as they pulled apart. 

"Shit," he looked at his watch. The stupid fucking meeting, today of all days. "Yeah," he nodded awkwardly and hurried out the door. 

_____________

Yuriy felt weak in the knees when he saw Kai, the unrequited and eventually deeply buried crush he had on the fellow blitzkrieg boy came hurtling to the surface. Here he was in, St. Petersburg out of all the places in the world, after all those years. 

______________

Kai's phone buzzed the moment he got back in his car. Fishing it out, he unlocked the screen. 

Y: _It's Yuriy. It was nice seeing you again after all this time._

Kai frowned at the formal sounding message, but didn't respond immediately. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden, it was just Yuriy. His bossy, nosy captain...former captain. They’d talk when he got back to his office, and maybe his nerves would settle a little by then. 

K _: You too, what brings you here?_

Y: _University, and work. I had to get out of Moscow. Couldn't stand passing by the abbey. What about you?_

K _: Same. Moved the HQ here._

Y _: So you're here for a while??_

K: _:For the foreseeable future, at the very least._

Yuriy felt his heart leap and fired off his next text before he could stop himself. 

Y: _We should hang out sometime!!! Catch up on old times!_

Kai hesitated at the the text, tucking his thumbs away from screen so they wouldn’t decide to have a mind of their own. 

K: Sure. _When?_ He sent back cautiously.

Y _: Tomorrow? I’m free after 7._

Kai leaned across his desk to reach for the phone and pressed the button to his PA. 

After one ring, the line was answered. 

“Sir?” came the voice over the speaker. 

“What time is my last engagement tomorrow?” 

“5:30 in the afternoon, Sir.” 

Kai disconnected the line without another word. He’d have to wrap up that meeting quickly.

Outside his office, his PA shook his head, small smile on his face. The boss was always like that. 

K _;That works for me. Any ideas?_

Y: _Depends, do you want to do dinner?_

Kai’s heart slammed into his chest at the word _dinner_. Was it supposed to be a date? It couldn’t possibly be a date. Yuriy was probably seeing someone. Why wouldn’t he be? He was ridiculously attractive, even more so than what he last remembered, and smart, was probably still funny. Ofcoure he'd be seeing someone. But what if he wasn't? Why was he even thinking about that? A rush of jealous bile coursed through him at the thought that he tried to push down. Taking a deep breath, he studied the text once more. Yuriy was suggesting dinner. It was around dinner time, so it would make sense that Yuriy’d be hungry around then. 

Shutting down his panicked, inner monologue, Kai looked at the message again. 

_Yes, please tell me you don’t have a boyfriend._ He typed and quickly deleted, feeling himself blush crimson. 

K: Sure, _that works for me._

He hit send and cringed internally, he had said ‘that works for me’ and ‘sure’ in just the last couple messages! Yuriy was going to think he didn’t know any other words. He turned off the screen and was about to slam his head against his desk and then buy himself a dictionary, study cover to cover before tomorrow when he got another text. Heart now bursting out of chest, he unlocked his phone again. 

_Perfect! There’s this great place I know you’ll like. I’ll text you the address._

Kai looked at the message and his chest warmed, Yuriy was thinking about what he’d want over his own needs. Again. 

_Thank you, I can’t wait to see you._ Kai typed and then deleted again. 

_Thank you_ , he began cautiously. Taking a deep breath, he thought, fuck it. Let’s do this. 

K: _T_ _hank you, I can’t wait to see you, Yura._ He typed it out and almost slammed his thumb on the send icon before he could change his mind again. 

Yuriy immediately texted back.

Y _: Me either Kai! :)_

Kai looked at it and smiled, remembering old times. Yuriy would deliberately text him emojis to annoy him, sometimes only texts with no words, just emojis, and it would almost always work. Now, it just made his heart clench and made him want to see Yuriy immediately. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

__________________________ 

Yuri got there with not a minute to spare. His heart beating a mile a minute and his palms clammy. It was _just_ Kai. _Surely_ he didn't have feelings for Kai anymore. But when he saw him yesterday, it was as if all the work he had done to put his crush on that annoying, arrogant, frustrating man had gone to hell, and now he found himself fixing his hair every 10 seconds and smoothing down his clothes even more often. Kai hadn’t arrived yet. Yuriy sighed, at least he hadn’t kept Kai waiting. 

Lighting a cigarette to calm his frayed nerves, he leaned against a wall outside the building he’d asked Kai to meet him. He ran a hand through his hair again, using the camera as a mirror to check if his hair looked alright for the twentieth time that minute, cigarette pressed between his lips.

His phone vibrated and Kai’s name appeared in the notification bar. 

Yuriy’s heart beat faster than he ever thought possible. His hands trembled as he exit the camera application. He clicked on the message before taking a deep breath, bracing himself. It wouldn’t be unlike Kai to cancel on the last minute and then completely disappear from his life. Exhaling a shaky breath, he opened the message.

K: Sorry, _will be there in 10 minutes. I got tied up._

Yuriy felt his knees turn to jelly as the adrenaline dissipated from his veins. He pressed his back further into the wall for some much needed support. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and flicked some ash to the ground and looked at the message again. 

‘ _I got tied up’_

A dirty grin curled the corners of his lips as he began typing.

____________

Kai pressed down his foot on the accelerator as his car zipped through the sparse evening traffic. Squinting, he blindly reached for his sunglasses, cursing the setting sun that appeared determined to fry his retinas. Stupid sun, Stupid meeting, stupid people talking at him when he clearly had to meet up with someone much more important. He had briefly considered punching them in the face to just end the meeting immediately. 

He hit a red traffic light again. 

“Fuck!” he yelled out. He glared at the clock on the dashboard, as if commanding it to freeze time. 

6:59pm. The GPS screen said he’d need 7 minutes to get to the address Yuriy sent him.

He fumbled for his phone and shot Yuriy a quick text. 

K: Sorry, _will be there in 10 minutes. I got tied up_.

He typed up quickly and hit send. Thinking 10 would be better than saying 7. It would buy him three extra minutes and made him look a touch less desperate to see him. 

He gripped the steering wheel and exhaled heavily, hoping the tightness in his chest would ease. It was just dinner. Dinner with Yuriy. His heart dropped into his stomach. Just great. 

He looked down at his phone - still no reply. 

“Fuck!” he whispered again, willing Yuriy to reply, say something, anything. 

Just then, his phone pinged. 

_Text message: Yura  
_ _No problem. I’m here._ _  
Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing._

Kai blinked at the message, unsure of what it meant. But before he could reply, the light turned green and he tossed his phone aside and sped off. 

Yuriy had entered his name as ‘Yuriy’ but Kai had changed it to Yura soon after receiving his first text. 

Kai reached the street where Yuriy asked him to meet. He looked at him from afar as he approached, he noticed Yuriy smoking. Thank God for that. He needed a smoke, today of all days. 

___________________

The sound of a car pulling up right in front of him made Yuriy open his eyes to take in the expensive, shiny, _deep purple_ car that had been parked smoothly a few steps away from where he stood.

A smile curled his lips. Purple. Yeah, definitely Kai. 

Yuri’s heart rate skyrocketed as he watched as Kai stepped out of the car. Dark grey suit, navy blue shirt, black tie. Hair an untameable, two tone mess as ever, dark sunglasses. He looked up as he took off his sunglasses and slipped them in his pocket.

Wasn’t even sunny, _still_ a diva, Yuri thought. But what a gorgeous diva.

Their eyes locked. Blazing violet with chilling blue. Yuri felt his knees go weak. He leaned back against the wall again for support. Polished to a shine shoes made their way to where he stood. 

Finding his tongue, Yuri said the first thing that popped into his mind.

“Are you coming straight from work?” he said before Kai could open his mouth. 

“Yeah.” 

“I could tell from the lack of baggy pants,” Yuri fired, hoping it would settle his nerves.

Unimpressed eyes narrowed, giving Yuriy a once over. Yuriy had seen that look so many times. Once again, all the awkwardness they were feeling melted away, it was as if they were two old friends that saw each other regularly.

Long, thick, black button down jacket, blue jeans underneath, sneakers. Bag slung over his shoulder. Red hair shiny and perfectly styled, but not in his old style, tousled, the bedhead look. Sexy. Lit cigarette between his fingers. Relaxed against the wall, smug look on his face. Yuri looked fantastic. Irritated that he had nothing snarky to say about his current outfit, Kai dragged up something from the past, just like Yuriy had. 

“I don’t wear those anymore!” he glared, gearing up to toss his insult. “You’re one to talk. Why did those turtlenecks have straps?” Stepping up to join Yuriy on the sidewalk, he leaned on the wall beside him, and plucked the cigarette from Yuriy's fingers.

Yuriy hummed in his throat, "Could have fit two of you in there," he said. 

“There can be only one of me,” Kai said, taking a deep drag and exhaling. A contented sigh left his lips as the nicotine shot straight to his brain, enjoying the feeling of his limbs turning to jelly for a few seconds. 

There was that arrogance, something that pissed off everyone else, but Yuriy loved it. He held out a hand out for his cigarette, which Kai entirely ignored. 

“And the straps looked _cool_ !” Yuriy defended himself, having almost forgotten Kai's dig. Offended that the teenage fashion disaster questioned _his_ fashion choices. Pouting at the lack of agreement, Yuriy snatched back his cigarette and took a drag. 

Kai rolled his eyes and huffed, even though he secretly agreed. Kai held his hand out for the stick, and when Yuriy was nice enough to return it, he brought it up to his own mouth and took a deep drag. 

Their fingers brushed briefly, sending a swirl of goosebumps up Yuriy’s arm. Composing himself, he managed to throw Kai an annoyed look. 

“Hello to you too,” Kai said sarcastically before Yuriy could open his mouth.

“When did you become the polite one?” Yuriy laughed, a short musical sound that made Kai’s chest feel funny. 

He threw him a glance, but got lost in his hair again. The unique, blood red hair looking almost maroon in the evening light. 

“Your hair’s different,” Kai choked out. How the hell had he missed that yesterday?

“Oh, yeah,” Yuriy chuckled, running a hand through it. 

Kai watched the long pale fingers run through the thick strands, suddenly finding himself wondering how soft it was and wanting to curl his own fingers in it. 

“Do you have any idea how time consuming it was to do that every morning?” 

“I do!” he said, smirking, he dragged on the stolen cigarette, glad he was shaken out of the impulse. “Waiting every morning for you to finish doing your hair so I can brush my teeth,” shaking his head. Smiling at the memory to himself. 

Yuriy snatched back the cigarette, glaring.

“ _Every_ morning?” Yuriy bristled, “I’d have to wait for _you_ to finish painting your little triangles _every_ morning, didn’t matter if we’d be late for a match, noooo” Yuriy drawled on the syllable and took another drag, using his free hand to do a little jazz hands motion in the air, “Little _tsarevich_ had to have perfect triangles, exploding smurfs in the sink and the world better wait for him.” 

“Those were _shark fins_ ,” Kai snapped, “I’ve told you that a _thousand_ times, and I did _not_ leave paint stains around, unlike you, with your hair gel.” 

“ _Mousse_ , Oh great mascot of Shark week." It was Yuriy’s turn to snap.

“ _Whatever_ hair product,” he growled, then added smugly, “And the world did wait for me.” 

Yuriy let out a low growl of his own that began in his chest and it made Kai laugh, and it made Yuriy’s irritation melt. It nfuriated him that Kai could be so endearing when arrogant. 

"I did like your scarves," he said, looking at him in mock annoyance. 

He stared, Kai’s smug smirk sitting on his beautiful face. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to wipe that smug off with his own lips or his fist. His arrogance pissed off everyone, but Yuri gave as much as he got. 

Kai loved that Yuriy could stand up to him. Verbally sparring with Yuri always left him feeling a little tingly. 

“Hungry?” Kai asked, changing the subject before the urge to shove Yuri against the wall and press his mouth on his got too strong. 

“Yeah,” Yuri nodded, “It’s just around the corner.”  
  
As they walked, Yuriy walked closer to Kai than he normally would, occasionally letting their hands brush together. Kai made no move to stop it. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Yuriy broke the silence. 

“No.” 

“No girlfriend then?” Yuriy said, waiting for a reaction. He had never been entirely certain which way, if any, Kai swung.

“No _boyfriend_. You?,” Kai said biting down on his lip 

“No boyfriend.” Yuriy parrotted. 

“Okay,” he said, nodding, unable to suppress a small smile. 

Yuriy’s heart did a little summersault, the teenage boy inside him jumping up and clapping. 

Kai’s heart did similar things, but true to his nature, the teenage boy inside him nodded subtly and panicked as he checked his shark fins in the mirror, was this a date? Hopefully it was. His shark fins had to look perfect.

“We’re getting Japanese food,” Yuriy announced as they rounded the corner.

“Okay,” 

Yuriy pulled open the door for Kai to walk through and then followed behind him, dropping his gaze to quickly check out his ass. Perfect. Yuriy mentally complimented.

Yuriy announced they had a reservation to the cheerful host, and were lead to a table by the window. 

Between the two of them, Yuriy was the more adventurous eater, and he liked generous portions. Where it went on his lean frame, Kai didn’t know. But now that Yuriy had taken off his jacket, his white sweater revealed outlines of lean muscle. Biceps under those sleeves and a waist that wasn’t as slim as it used to be, but one decorated with muscle. 

“What are you in the mood for?" Yuriy looked at him over the menu. 

“Not decided yet," Kai said, nose buried in the menu. 

"Can you order for me? I don't really know much about Japanese food," Yuriy whispered to him across the table. 

Kai raised his eyebrows, setting down his menu.

"You said this place was great."

"I asked around, Kai!" he said, blushing. 

Kai chuckled and shook his head. 

"Don't worry, I got you," he said, sending him a small smile.

He had Yuriy's tastes burned in his brain and it helped that they liked similar food. Except Yuriy had a major sweet tooth and Kai didn't. 

After Kai ordered food and sake for them, he took off his suit jacket and folded back his sleeves, loosening his tie a little to get comfortable. Yuriy watched, wanting to take off that blue shirt right there in the restaurant. 

They were brought their sake first. After toasting Yuriy made a face as the alcohol slapped his throat when he drank it like a shot, making Kai laugh. 

“Is that Dranzer?” he said, gesturing to the bit of red ink peaking from underneath his sleeve. 

Kai nodded, pushing back his sleeve, “Got it shortly after I thought i lost her.” 

Yuriy admired it silently with a smile, running a finger over as much as Kai could push back his sleeve over the muscular forearm. 

Kai stiffened, not expecting Yuriy to touch him. The single fingertip sending a shiver down his spine.

“I got one of Wolborg after I retired, as a thank you. So he’d always be with me.”

“Where?” 

“You wanna see it?” Yuriy raised an eyebrow, teasingly. 

“Yeah.” Kai said, a little too quickly.

“I can’t show you here in public.” Yuriy winked, “I want to see the rest of Dranzer.” 

Kai choked on his drink, but managed to say, "I can’t show you here in public either." 

“Well, we’ll just have to find some privacy later,” Yuriy winked. 

Kai blushed a deep crimson and tried to hide behind his cup. 

The food arrived and Kai had never been so thankful. Yuriy was definitely flirting and Kai genuinely didn't know how to react and worse, how to flirt back with Yuriy. 

“You know what I sometimes wonder about Garland?” Yuriy said, picking up his chopsticks. 

Kai stiffened, but raised an eyebrow, picking up his own chopsticks, silently asking Yuriy to continue. “Why blading?”. 

“Hn?” 

“He was clearly an MMA student, why the _fuck_ did he become a blader?” 

“He can’t fight for shit. Probably got his ass kicked on the daily. Boris could've take him down with his eyes closed.” Kai said, shaking his head. Wondering if he should reveal what Boris and him _actually_ did to Garland. Boris, Sergei and Kai had made a pact to keep it secret from Yuriy, and Kai still had the video that he shot himself.  
  
Yuriy chuckled, unaware of his internal struggle, “Borya could take down _anyone_ with his eyes closed.” 

“Maybe not us,” Kai said with a small smirk. Yuriy had only just popped in a mouthful and just nodded, grinning at Kai’s remark as well as the food. Kai had done well with ordering. He knew his tastes so well.

“How are you doing from that battle?” Kai asked. 

Yuriy swallowed and shrugged, “I’m fine, get the occasional migraine and nightmare, but I’ve had worse from the abbey, nothing I can’t handle. You?” he asked, referring to his battle with Brooklyn. 

Kai nodded slowly, “I’m fine,” he said. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of Yuriy. He still had nightmares, cold sweats, scars and the odd bout of sleep paralysis, but he wasn’t going to reveal that. 

Yuriy eyed him, knowing that was a lie, but chose to let it go. Kai was never good at sharing his problems, even less when they were connected to emotional pain. 

They moved on to relatively safe topics, catching up and zooming from one topic to the next. 

“Do you resent Brooklyn for what happened to Dranzer?” 

Kai shook his head, “Dranzer came back just fine. Phoenixes don’t die technically,” Kai smiled, “Brooklyn ruined my scarf. I resent him for that” Kai joked, rubbing his neck, as if caressing his imaginary scarf. 

Yuriy snorted, “Don’t you have a hundred of those things?” 

Kai crossed his arms, nose in the air. “That is not the point,” Kai’s eyes narrowed, “How do you know?" 

Yuriy looked at him dumbfounded. “Because we once shared a bedroom for the better part of a year?” 

“Oh,” Kai blushed, “Right, yes." He uncrossed his arms and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

Yuriy chuckled, “Are you in touch with your guys?” 

Kai nodded, “Yeah, Max threatened to come here and scold me if I didn’t video call him once a week, and Tyson calls just about whenever he feels like it.” Kai shuddered, remembering the 3am phone calls from Tyson who failed to grasp the concept of time difference after being explained it repeatedly.

Yuriy chuckled, “Scold you? You’re afraid of a scolding from that puppy made of cotton and sunshine?” 

“Hey Max is tough.” 

“I don’t disagree, just..his personality,” Tala smiled, “Basket of puppies.” 

Kai laughed and nodded, “What about you?” 

Yuriy shrugged, “I see them about once a month. It’s better than nothing. Seeing them later this week.” 

Kai nodded, popping another morsel in his mouth. Praying Boris wouldn’t slip up and spill their secret. 

Yuriy looked at Kai, and opened his mouth as if to say something but decided to change the subject. He switched back to safe topics. 

______________

It was late when they stepped out in the cold night air after dinner, the cold night air harsh against their faces. Wrapping their coats around themselves tighter to protect themselves. The chill of the oncoming winter already beginning to set in. 

“How did you get here?” Kai asked, scanning the street and seeing not much else other than own car.

“Walked, i don’t live too far from here.” 

“Want a ride? It’s getting cold.” 

“Sure,” Yuriy said and made his way over to the passenger seat of Kai’s car but Kai followed him, and grabbed the handle before Yuri wrapped his hand around it. 

Yuri gasped as he was spun around with a hand on the shoulders and pressed into the cold metal of the car, against the backdoors. Kai’s beautiful, burning eyes on him, his scent filling his nostrils. Leaning closer, Kai’s lips were inches from his. Yuriy froze.

The sound of the door opening hit Yuri. 

“In you go," came the purr from Kai. 

He nodded dumbly as Kai’s hands let go of his shoulders, and moved his arm up to his lower back and up his shoulders as he was shoved in through the open door. 

Yuriy all but fell into the car. Heart beating harder than it had all night, Kai’s lips had been so close to his own, all Yuri would have had to do was seize the opportunity. 

Kai slipped in beside him as Yuri’s mind and heart raced. His scent filled the small space and Yuri felt suffocated with his scent and couldn’t get enough of it. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed, craving for more. 

“Where to?” came the husky voice. 

Yuri mechanically rolled off his address, bathing in the scent of Kai and the awkwardness that he felt. 

A short, silent drive later Kai arrived at the front of the building, the low purring of the engine the only sound between them. Kai turned to him, unsure of what to say. 

“Well, cmon, you can’t park here,” Yuri said, breaking the silence. 

“What?” 

“You’re coming upstairs, aren’t you?” 

“What?” Kai said again, not believing what he heard. 

“I want to see Dranzer, and you're going to see Wolborg. Let's go.” Yuriy said, gesturing with his head to one of the empty guest parking spots. 

Kai wordlessly did as told. 

________________________

Getting to his apartment, Yuriy skipped in, flicking on the lights as Kai followed him inside

“Make yourself comfortable”. Yuriy said as he went into the kitchen. “What do you want to drink?” Yuriy said, poking his head out from the kitchen. 

“Anything is fine,” Kai said, looking around and finding himself a seat on the couch. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so easy to please,” Yuriy chuckled. 

Kai bit down on his lip, crimson dusting his face. 

Yuriy returned with two glasses of vodka and handed one to Kai. 

They toasted silently and each downed the entire drink in one sip before putting their glasses down. 

“Show me Dranzer,” Yuriy said, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Kai looked at him for a moment. They’d both seen each other nearly naked plenty of times, but this had such a different energy about it. Kai suddenly felt self-conscious. He had continued his a large part of his workout regime, mostly as a stress reliever. But he wasn’t as ripped as he used to be. He still had his abs but they weren’t as defined anymore, and for the first time that evening, he was worried about disappointing Yuriy with his appearance. 

Kai took a deep breath and shrugged out of his suit jacket and set it aside on the arm of the couch. He undid his tie, and keeping his eyes locked with Yuriy, Kai slowly unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his pants that sat low on his hips

Yuriy swallowed, his throat having dried up from the chiseled flesh being revealed before him. He now regretted not bringing the bottle with him. 

Kai let the shirt fall from his shoulders and tossed it aside, revealing the large tattoo on his skin. Yuriy scooted closer on the couch and leaned in for a better look. Tracing his fingers tracing the width of her feathers, ghosting his fingertips over Kai’s skin. Kai froze but his breath hitched at the sudden proximity and contact, sending goosebumps shooting over his body and electricity down his spine. 

“It's beautiful,” Yuriy whispered, gently tracing the delicate lines of the feathers in Drazner’s wings. 

“She is,” Kai said, voice equally quiet. 

“Do you miss it?” Still stroking his arm, taking in the delicate artwork stretched across the rugged, muscular arm, shoulder and upper back. 

“Blading? Yeah,” he nodded, slowly relaxing into Yuriy’s touch. His cold fingers felt like heaven on his heated skin. “But I have other, much bigger responsibilities now. Any victories I have now are contracts and quarterly targets,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“You hate it." It wasn't a question.

Kai shrugged, but then gave him a small nod, “These new _victories_ seem hollow.” 

“So why do you it? Why not just sell everything, buy an island somewhere and live out the rest of your days on the beach.” Yuriy said, prodding. He could see Kai's life draining from him at the company. Yuriy needed to know his real reason.

Kai shrugged “I have a lot of people depending on me for their livelihood, I can’t just yank out that rug from under their feet. Besides, I have to undo all the damage Voltaire did. I can’t bring myself to run away from this,” he said, then smirked at Yuriy, “And I prefer the snow to sand, you know that.” 

Yuriy’s heart swelled, _that_ was the Kai he knew, the one he fell in love with all those years ago. The honourable, caring, kind man hiding under the mask of the selfish, arrogant bastard. Even in their blading days, this side of Kai very rarely came out and even then only when they were alone. The man who promised revenge because Yuriy had been hurt. Yuriy’s heart fluttered. He also remembered how pissed off Kai had been when Yuriy dragged him to the beach when they were in Australia and they both got sunburned, and that memory brought a small smile to his face. 

Yuriy’s fingers stopped tracing Dranzer’s outline, and was now simply gently stroking his arm, ghosting his fingertips over the goosebumps, secretly enjoying that he made Kai have such a reaction. 

“Every bit of Voltaire-inflicted damage you undo is a win, _that_ is the ultimate victory and you're already doing it,” Yuriy said. 

Kai turned to look at him and his heartbeat picked up again, he hadn’t realized just how close Yuriy’s face was to his own.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered. That was the first time he had genuinely, truly felt good at taking on Hiwatari Enterprises. Yuriy would be one of the very few people who truly understood why he had to do what he did.

Kai tried to give him a small smile but he seemed to have frozen. Yuriy was close enough that he could feel his breath on his skin. Yuriy leaned in, his lips inches from Kai’s own, waiting for permission. Kai closed his eyes and tilted his own head forward. 

The redhead wrapped a hand around Kai’s neck and pulled him closer still, letting their lips briefly brush against each other, giving Kai one last chance to back out of this. But he didn’t, he melted into Yuriy’s hold and let him take the lead. Their mouths fit together perfectly, and neither of them understood why they waited so long to do this. 

As butterflies danced in both their bellies, and electricity shot out in white hot sparks up their spines that short circuited their brains, until all was left was only the feeling of each other on their mouths and their skin, forgetting to breathe, kissing each other hungrily. 

Yuriy broke the kiss, shifting himself to sit back on Kai’s waist, his growing erection uncomfortable in his pants. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said, taking in the naked torso underneath him, and relishing in the dazed look Kai was sending him. 

“Oh?” was all Kai managed to say before Yuriy dived back for another taste of Kai’s lips. Vodka and Kai were a heady combination, and he wasn’t sure what had him feeling more intoxicated. He ran his fingers in that wild, untameable hair, relishing the smooth texture between his long fingers. 

Yuriy rolled his hips, feeling his erection brushing with Kai’s from under his pants, moaning into his neck, Breaking the kiss, Yuriy spoke up. 

“Do you want to see Wolborg?” 

Kai blinked, but nodded quietly. His brain was already foggy and his skin heated. He had completely forgotten why he had come up here in the first place. This was a very welcome turn of events.  
  
Yuriy sat back and slipped off his sweater to reveal a lean, toned, pale, torso, also marred by faint, faded scars, just like Kai’s. Some from battles, mostly from the abbey.

He then slipped off Kai’s lap to plant his feet on the floor as he faced him. Towering over the man lying there, dazed violet eyes watched as Kai sat up.

Locking eyes with Kai, Yuriy undid his belt and jeans, letting it all fall to the floor in a puddle at his feet. 

On the deep v lines of his torso, sat the tattoo Yuriy promised. 

Standing in front of Kai in just his boxers, he whispered, threading his fingers in Kai’s hair, “The rest of it is underneath. Want to see?" Yuriy said with a tilt of the head. 

Kai took him in. His captain stood before him in just boxers, waiting to take them off for him. For Kai. He nodded slowly. Kai had trouble deciding what he wanted more, his cock or to the artwork etched into his skin. 

He slid his hands up Yuriy’s legs, feeling the taut muscles tremble under his touch, and slowly made his way to the waistband of the boxers. Still deciding which one he wanted more, running his fingertips over the hip bones, shooting a shiver up Yuriy’s spine. Keeping his eyes locked with the blue ones staring back at him, he pulled Yuriy closer with his hands, firmly grasping the back of his thighs. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, Kai slid down the boxers and let them join the pool at Yuriy’s feet that was quickly kicked away. 

Kai’s looked at the hardened, twitching flesh staring him in the face, a little dribble of wetness sitting on the tip. Mischievous violet eyes trailed up and met with lustful blues staring down at him. Kai cleared his throat quietly. Running his gaze and fingertips over the deep V of his obliques and the hip bones to touch the smooth skin of the tattoo. He smiled slowly. The artwork was beautiful, a wolf ready to pounce, not much different from Yuriy right now, an energy that he was radiating and Kai, pointedly ignoring. 

“Did you design this yourself?” Kai finally said, his fingertips slowly making it over to the twitching muscle in front of his face. 

“Yes,” Yuriy croaked. 

“He looks powerful, just like you,” Kai said, looking up at Yuri again, and letting his fingertips run over Wolborg’s form. 

Yuriy stiffened, Kai had _never_ spoken to him in that tone. Unable to stop himself any more, he curled his fingers in the blue hair and guided Kai’s mouth to his almost leaking length. 

Kai gasped at the sudden movement but made no attempt to stop him. Finally willing to give Yuriy what he wanted, he parted his full lips and he wrapped his mouth around it, swirling his tongue along the head, licking up the moisture. Kai moaned at the first taste of Yuriy, sending a vibration up Yuriy’s length. Yuriy moaned before he could stop it, his fingers curled tighter in Kai’s hair and he angled his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Kai’s warm, wet mouth.

Yuriy looked down at him, not fully believing what was happening before his very eyes. He was afraid if he blinked, Kai might disappear. This could all have very well have been a dream. He wanted his dream to go on a little longer, afraid that when he woke up it would be alone, there wouldn’t be any Kai, just like there wasn’t for all those years.  
  
Seeing Kai so submissive was new. If five years ago someone told him that he’d be standing there with his cock in Kai Hiwatari’s mouth, he’d have laughed and probably worried about their sanity. Kai had never paid any attention to anyone. Not to the hundreds of men and women who’d throw themselves at him, not to the Boris and Sergei on their team, not to the Bladebreakers, to no one.

He had simply assumed Kai held didn’t hold any interest towards anyone. But then there were the lingering looks that lasted a little too long when he’d step out of the shower, red hair dripping and water rolling off his bare chest and back. The few times he had questioned it always earned him a snippy remark about how he was soaking the carpet, making Yuriy think Kai couldn’t stand to be around him. When Kai would step out of the shower Yuriy would struggle to not look himself, the wet hair wrapped in a towel turban and the wet skin glistening from the water that he’d never bother to wipe off but simply wrap a towel around himself would make him want to- 

“Fuck!” Yuriy moaned involuntarily, shocked out of his musings when Kai’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock, tongue swirling around his balls. He slipped his hands back in the soft hair, lost in the violet pools looking up at him. The attention he was getting from his former teammate sent electricity up his spine, making him weak in the knees already.

Yuriy had, in those nights alone in bed, thought about this moment often. But even his imagination had not been able to truly capture how good this truly felt. He had not expected Kai’s cock to be as big as it was, or his mouth to feel as good as it did, or his tongue to expertly send as many shivers up his spine as it did. 

Expertly. The thought of where Kai may have picked up his skills send a different kind of heat through Yuriy. An ugly jealous one that settled uncomfortably in his stomach. Where had he learnt to do that? And _why_ hadn't Kai learnt that on him? The thought of Kai being with anyone else made his stomach turn. 

Nobody had ever been good enough for Kai, he thought. But here Kai was, his cock down his throat and looking up at him, eyes clouded with desire, hands digging into the back of his thighs to pull him closer to him. Yuriy squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he had finally decided that this wasn’t indeed a dream. He pushed the ugly, uncomfortable jealous thoughts aside and shifted his focus entirely on Kai and the beautiful mouth working his cock. The way he moaned from deep within his gut when he took Yuriy’s cock deep, the way the muscles in his back moved when he leaned forward to be closer to Yuriy.

The noise from Yuriy made Kai’s own cock twitch. Discreetly palming his own erection, he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. Wrapping his hand on the redhead’s ass, he sunk his nails into the skin. Pulling him closer and taking his captain deeper down his throat, letting his throat clench around the tip of his cock. 

Watching Kai work his cock was suddenly not enough anymore. He wanted to ravage him, fill him up, claim him as his. 

Wrapping a hand around the back of Kai’s neck, his fingers curling in the blue hair, Yuriy pulled him back. 

“Bed,” he said, and pulled Kai up. Once stood up, he clamped a hand on Kai’s wrist, a part of him worried he might not follow. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. 

Kai made no protest, and wordlessly followed him, allowing Yuriy to lead, as always.

Entering the bedroom, Yuriy swiftly stripped off the rest of Kai's clothes, and all but threw Kai on the bed and climbed in after him, crawling between his knees to sit back down on his waist, reaching an arm behind him to stroke Kai’s cock. 

Kai moaned, pressing his head down into the mattress. He wrapped one hand around Yuriy’s cock and another reached for the back of his neck, pulling him back down to let their mouths crash together in a rough kiss. When their lips met, Yuriy thrust his tongue in Kai’s mouth, tasting him, taking control. 

Releasing his cock from his hold, Yuriy reached up to cup his jaw, running a thumb along his cheek. He just couldn’t get enough of the gorgeous man underneath him.

Slowly, he slipped off Kai’s waist and reached down to bedside table to grab lube and a condom. 

Turning his attention back to Kai, who was looking at him through half-lidded lust filled eyes, he crawled between his legs and roughly pushed them apart. Uncapping the bottle with his thumb, he poured a generous dollop on his finger and coated Kai’s entrance with it. Pouring out another dollop on his finger, he spread Kai’s legs some more and grabbed a pillow, placing it underneath his hips. 

Yuriy gently eased just the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle and Kai winced, entire body clenching. 

Kai took a deep breath and willed his muscles to relax. 

Yuriy pushed his finger in some more and moved it in a small circle, as much the vice grip around it would allow. Kai was unbelievably tight. Yuriy pushed his finger deeper, almost to the knuckle and brushed the prostate, earning a hitched breath and moan from Kai. Almost instantly relaxing around Yuriy’s finger, who, took the opportunity to slide in a second lubed digit. 

“You didn’t answer my text,” Yuriy said, tutting, slowly working his fingers into Kai’s entrance.

Kai blinked up at him, confusion plain on his face. 

Biting back a laugh, Yuriy said, “You said you got tied up, I had asked if you were into that sort of thing.” His fingers brushed past his prostate. 

Kai’s back arched up off the pillow. This little attention alone was beginning to cause his vision to blur. 

“Well?” 

“Busy!” Kai whispered harshly, head dropping back down, “I meant I was busy..fuck.." Kai’s hips bucked as Yuri’s fingers relentlessly massaged his prostate, "Yura... _God..Yura...fuck._ .I don’t know.. _maybe_?...Why?” 

Yuriy grinned. 

“Always wondered what you’d look tied up to my bed with one of your scarves,” hesaid and ran a tongue on his lower lip, taking Kai’s cock in his hand and running a thumb over the tip, smearing around the precome. 

“Don’t..have.. _fuck_ ... _scarf_....do that..next time,” Kai gasped, unabashed, breathless, hips and spine quivering as Yuriy relentlessly worked his cock and prostate. 

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, and secretly delighted that Kai wanted to see him again, Yuriy fingered him for a few moments, slowly slipping them in and out of him, without ever fully removing them. He placed his other hand on Kai’s waist, steading him as he sped up with his fingers. 

“Do you want me?” Yuriy breathed in a husky voice. 

Kai nodded, biting down on his lip without looking at him, grunting from the back of his throat. Slightly embarrassed from his breathless pants moments ago. 

“Tell me, _Kai_.” Yuriy purred. 

“I want you, Yura,”another moan poured out of Kai as Yuriy continued to stroke his cock and his prostate. 

“How much?” 

“So much,” he groaned, “For so long now.”

Yuriy hummed low in his throat, "How long, _Kai_?" 

"Fuck!" his hips bucked again, "Years!" he moaned, blushing as red as Yuriy's hair and covering his face with one hand.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said with a dirty smile and leaned up to kiss Kai’s neck. "Me too, by the way," Yuriy whispered in his ear, and slowly pulled away the hand Kai was covering his face, kissing Kai softly instead.

He sat back down, rolled on a condom and uncapped the lube once again, coating his cock generously and slowly withdrawing his fingers. Kai let out an involuntary whine at the loss of stimulation but he wasn’t going to be kept waiting long. Yuriy replaced his fingers with the tip of his erection. 

“Sure you’re ready?” 

“Yes! Just fuck me already!” 

Yuriy gave him a wolfish grin, and angled his hips forward, pushing past the ring of muscle and sinking himself to the base inside Kai, brushing his prostate. Yuriy’s own moan escaped his throat as he was enveloped by the warm, wet heat that made everything else fade to darkness around them. Settling himself for a moment, with his still lubed fingers, he stroked Kai’s cock and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, getting used to the tightness around him, rolling his hips inside Kai. 

When Yuriy entered him, stars exploded in the distance of Kai’s vision. 

“Yura,” Kai warned, "Move it!" 

Yuriy smirked again at Kai’s eagerness, rolling his hips forward to let Kai feel the fullness inside him, which earned him a moan from the man below him. He pulled back enough to have only the tip of his cock still buried in him and slammed back into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filthy yet beautiful. 

Kai let out a load grunt at that. Encouraged, Yuriy did that again, leaving a little more of his length in him this time, only to slam back again, making yet another grunt pour out of Kai. Pulling back again, leaving about half the length of his rock hard erection still past the muscle, he slammed back in. Hard. 

“FUCK YEAH!” Kai grunted, “Again!” he demanded. 

Yuriy obeyed, pulling out partially slowly and slammed his hips back into Kai’s ass, angling his hips upward. Kai moaned out loud and then bit down on his lip. Yuriy leaned forward and with his thumb slipped Kai’s bottom lip from under his teeth. 

“None of that,” he said, “I want to hear how good I make you feel.” 

Yuriy pulled out of Kai completely and slammed back in _hard_ and this time Kai screamed without any reserve. 

That sound coming from him made Yuriy’s own cock twitch, and he fucked him harder, pushing down on his hips as he began to rhythmically thrust into him. Yuriy took hold of one ankle and placed it on his shoulder, keeping a hold on the muscular calf. With his other hand, he gently caressed Kai’s balls. 

Kai gripped the sheets, sweaty palms itching to tear into them from the pleasure. 

Yuriy’s hips pressed against his ass, both legs on his shoulders now, one hand on a calf and the other slowly stroking his cock. 

"Fuck me harder, Yura," came the desperate demand. 

Yuriy slowed down his pace, looking down at Kai. Eyes squeezed shut and head pressed into the pillow. 

"Have you forgotten whom you're talking to?" Yuriy remarked, slowly stroking Kai's cock, "I'm _your_ _Captain_ , Kai. You don't get to make demands here," he said, smirk dancing across his features.

Kai’s eyes opened about halfway, defiance dancing in amethyst even in his feverish state.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and do as you’re told, _former_ Captain." 

Yuriy's eyes narrowed, continuing his strokes on his cock. 

“Don’t make me tie you up and teach you a lesson,” Yuri remarked, his thrusts almost coming to a halt, but he kept pumping Kai’s cock slowly. 

Kai’s eyes were fully open now, alight with curiosity. 

Smirking, Yuri reached under the one pillow still by the headboard and pulled out one of Kai’s trademark white scarves. 

“Stole it all those years ago,” he winked, smug expression on his face. What Yuriy didn’t tell him was that he’d spent all day wrapped up in it after he ran into Kai the day before.

Wordlessly, Kai took his arms above his head and gripped the bars of the headboard, locking eyes with him.

Yuriy’s mouth slightly gaped open, shocked that Kai genuinely wanted it. 

Yuriy sat up, still inside Kai, adjusting Kai’s legs on his shoulders. Folding him in half, he leaned down to kiss him and then quickly tied a knot, securing Kai’s wrists in place. He looked down just in time to see Kai’s cock twitch against his abs. 

The scarf brushed Kai’s against nose for a moment, and it smelled like Yuriy, and he decided it smelled much better that way. When Yuriy tied the knot, Kai relaxed. For the first time in his life, he felt truly free. It was out of his hands now. He was going to let Yuriy do whatever the hell he wanted and by God he was going to enjoy every moment of it. 

When he was done, Yuriy reached down to place another kiss on Kai’s lips, who kissed back hungrily, confirming how much more he was loving this now. 

“Now,” Yuriy said when they broke the kiss, “Where were we?”

“Fuck me _hard_ , Yura,” begged Kai, “Please.” 

“Fuck me with that big cock,” Kai moaned, rocking his hips back on Yuriy. Yuriy did just as told, lifting his hips up and slamming his cock into Kai. “Just like that,” came the desperate plea as he arched his back. 

Pleased that Kai learnt his lesson so quickly, Yuriy lifted Kai’s hips higher off the pillow, adjusting him to the height he wanted, letting his calves rest on his shoulder, he thrust harder, making sure to slam inside him. What surprised him was how rough Kai liked it. The harder he fucked him, the louder Kai got, the more desperate. He had not expected the unusually quiet Kai Hiwatari to be so vocal in bed, least of all to hear such filthy words to pour out of his beautiful mouth. 

“Give it to me, give me your big hard cock!” 

“You like my cock in your tight little ass?” Yuriy groaned, stroking Kai’s cock, timing his thrusts to have his cock buried inside him to the hilt at the last word. Kai nodded desperately. 

“I asked you a question,” Yuriy said, smacking Kai’s ass on the side, “answer me,” 

“Yes!” came another desperate moan, “I love your big cock in my ass,” Kai grunted, pushing back on Yuriy. 

“That’s almost what I asked,” pinching Kai’s ass. 

“Fuck yes! I love your cock in my tight little ass.” As he said it, Yuriy slammed inside him, matching every word with a thrust that poured out of Kai’s mouth.

“Good boy,” he said before he could stop himself but smirked when he saw Kai’s cock twitch. 

Yuriy leaned forward to kiss Kai, folding him half in the process again. It was a desperate kiss, all teeth and lips as he reached down to nip his neck, marking him as Yuriy’s muscular worked relentlessly into Kai. Kai pushed back his hips into Yuriy, wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. 

While Yuriy had occasionally dabbled in power plays with his previous partners, he had never met one like Kai. 

Kai Hiwatari was a different beast altogether. Nobody and nothing had managed to truly tame him. Not the evil plans of Boris, not billions of his grandfather, not even the dark, alluring power of Black Dranzer. Yet here Kai was, in his bed, wrists tied to the bed frame by his own scarf, begging to be taken and controlled. Tamed. 

Tamed by Yuriy. 

Kai had always chosen his own path, his own way. He only ever did what he wanted, he stayed in control of his life. He desired control in every aspect of everything in his life. But now, looking at Yuriy, he didn’t want control. He just wanted Yuriy, as he was. He wanted Yuriy to claim him. 

Sliding his cock out of him and ignoring the loud protesting whine, Yuriy laid down Kai’s legs off his shoulders back on to the bed. 

“Turn around, ass in the air,” he commanded as he loosed the knot temporarily, still keeping Kai’s wrists trapped in the fabric. 

Kai’s senses had dulled heavily and the only thing he could really feel was Yuriy. But somewhere in the back of his head he heard Yuriy’s instructions and obeyed. When Kai was comfortable enough, Yuriy tightened it back up.

Yuriy admired it for a moment, he hadn’t really had a chance to before. Giving it a sharp smack he positioned himself behind Kai, eyes still glued to the perfect peach bottom offered to him. He smacked it again and Kai gasped from the shock of it, reddening slightly both in the ass and face. 

“You’ve really kept up your workout, _Kai_ ,” he rolled his name of his tongue. 

Kai trembled when he heard his name like that. The sound of his own name had never sounded so sweet. The feeling began in his spine and travel down to his cock. 

Lubing up his cock once more, he sunk himself back into Kai, and gripped him on either side of the hips, slamming himself into him once more and setting up a steady rhythm. More unabashed moans of pleasure streamed from Kai, although somewhat muffled by the mattress. 

Yuriy leaned forward and grabbed Kai by the back of his hair and pulled his head up, “I thought I said I wanted to hear you.” Yuriy growled in his ear, “Say my name,” he said, and sped up his thrusts, slamming harder into Kai. 

“Ah-fuck...Yura!” Kai moaned, slamming back into Yuriy himself, “Fuck! Yura, I love how you’re fucking me!”

Yuriy grinned at that, tightening his grip in Kai’s hair, making his head look at the ceiling. 

“Choke me,” came Kai’s voice. 

Without a word, Yuriy let go of his hair and slipped his hand around Kai’s throat, getting a thumb on one side and four fingers on the other and lightly squeezed. 

“Harder,” Kai croaked. 

Yuriy searched for Kai’s pulse with his fingers, and pressed down on it hard when he found it. 

“Fuck yes,” Kai squeaked, beginning to feel light headed. “Just like that!”. Yuriy thrust harder at the encouragement and kept the pressure steady while he fucked the gorgeous man underneath him. 

Kai let out a loud groan and lightly tapped twice on the wood of the bars in the headboard with his hand, and Yuriy immediately released his grip on Kai’s throat, letting him fall forward on the mattress. Being careful to keep his mouth above the mattress Kai got on his elbows and pushed back on Yuriy’s cock as much as his restraints allowed him. 

WIth one hand still pressing down on Kai’s hip, he used the other one to stroke his cock as he thrust into him. Kai began pushing back on his cock, Yuriy matched his rhythm. When he pushed into Kai’s ass, and when Kai pushed back into his hips, both movements would stroke Kai’s cock perfectly with his thrusts. Their movements together tightened the knot in Kai’s gut and beginning to unravel with Yuriy’s unrelenting attention to his body. 

Yuriy let go of Kai’s hip and grabbed Kai’s hair again, forcing his head up, forcing the moans to get louder. 

“Fuck Yura! I’m so close..” Kai moaned, voice cracking from the moaning, “Right there!” he moaned. 

Yuriy thrusted his harder, his own release on the brink. 

Kai pushed back and with a sound that seemed to bubble from deep within his chest his entire body clenched and then shivered, shooting hot bursts mostly in Yuriy’s hand and a little on the sheets below him. 

Kai’s pulsing cock and the release in his hand, feeling him clamp up on his cock made it impossible for Yuriy to hold back much longer. Kai turned his head to look over his shoulder, a dazed, lust fuelled look in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face and licked it, slowly, locking eyes with Kai. 

“You taste so good,” Yuriy said, slipping his index finger in his mouth, teasing Kai. 

Kai groaned at that, clenching on Yuriy once again. 

“Where do you want it?” Yuriy said as he swallowed some more of Kai’s seed from his fingers. 

“Inside me,” Kai moaned, eyes locked with Yuriy’s, “I want to feel you throbbing inside me.” 

Those words pushed Yuriy over the edge, the knot in his own gut tightening and releasing, his orgasm hit him inside Kai with a full body shudder and groans now bubbled from deep within his gut, as he panted. Collapsing on Kai for a moment, who stayed in place to hold up him up, arms still tugged forward by the restraints. Yuriy slowly placed kisses in the blue hair and the exposed, sweaty skin, nipping at his ear. 

“Fucking hell, Kai,” Yuriy groaned. 

Kai hummed a noise deep in his throat and turned his head to kiss Yuriy on the mouth. Sharing a gentle kiss he tasted himself. 

Slowly pushing himself up and easing out of Kai, Yuriy slipped the condom off himself, tied it in a knot and tossed it in the trashcan and went to lay down beside Kai who was now laying flat on his stomach, eyes still on Yuriy. he crawled back in bed and lay beside him. They were silent for a moment, still panting, catching their breaths. Kai closed his eyes when Yuriy joined him, a small smile playing on his lips. Oddly comfortable even when bound.

Yuriy watched Kai laying there for a moment, peaceful like an angel. The only other time he had seen him like that was when he was asleep. 

Turning on his side, Yuriy ran his fingers in Kai’s sweat damp hair, caresing it. 

Kai slowly opened his eyes, watching him half-lidded. 

Yuriy’s fingers then ran down the length of Kai’s back, as his fingertips ghosted the skin, goosebumps chased the fingertips. Resting his hand on Kai’s ass, he squeezed lightly. 

“I really like this,” he said, squeezing his ass. 

Kai chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Once they broke apart, Yuriy undid the knot of the scarf, letting it fall around them. Kai rotated his wrists for a moment and then shifted around to get on his back, placing a pillow under his head. 

As soon as Kai got comfortable, Yuriy grabbed his wrist to loop his arm around himself and cuddled into Kai. Wrapping an arm around his chest and sliding a leg around his hips. Kai’s strong arm automatically caressing his shoulder. 

“We’re cuddling now?” he asked stupidly. 

“Yes. Deal with it.” 

Kai smirked, but made no move to get Yuriy off him. Getting more comfortable, Yuriy grabbed Kai’s other hand and intertwined his fingers with his own, gently placing it on Kai chest, tracing invisible patterns on the skin with his thumb. 

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, content and truly spent. 

“I get it about the scarves now,” Yuriy said after a while. 

“Hn?” 

“With how much you like to be choked.” 

Kai laughed, pulling Yuriy closer to him.

"You're staying the night," Yuriy mumbled into Kai's neck, when their breathing slowly returning to normal. Kai agreed wordlessly, he'd have wanted nothing more.

Yuriy nuzzled into Kai's neck some more, sliding a leg between Kai's. He moved his head and gave Kai a soft kiss, no tongue, just their lips together that matched so perfectly. 

Yuriy was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> PSA to anyone new to BDSM
> 
> This is FICTION and as we all know, our darling Kai is reckless as all hell, regardless of how safe Yuriy is going to be.
> 
> ALWAYS talk to your partner before doing anything involving BDSM. Consent is key! (It was nonverbal between them, but TALK - always)  
> Always Always ALWAYS have a safeword. 
> 
> Don't drink and drive, either.  
> Kai had like, two cups of sake with a full meal, I think he's okay to safely, legally drive.


End file.
